A Lonely Heart
by jhuniemarieilarde
Summary: Set after Emma returned from the past with Hook and Lady Marian. Regina find her happiness once again ruined by a hero. Would it be enough to turn her back to her old ways or is she strong enough to fight the brewing darkness in her and continue to be the hero she wants to be? DISCLAIMER: I don't own OUAT
1. Chapter 1

The weight of the world seemed to fall on Regina's shoulders at that moment. She finally have her happy ending right in the palm of her hand but then just like always, life finds a way to make it all blow up on her face. She went outside to get some air. Why Emma has to bring his dead wife back to life, she thought. Everything is perfect with her and Robin. The door opened and Emma came out. "Regina, I'm sorry. When I saved her I didn't know who she was. I didn't mean to cause you pain", she tried to apologize but that doesn't sound like an apology for Regina. "Well, your intentions don't really matter because once again I felt the brunt of heroism. Always the villain, even when I'm not", she said. The anger and frustration is evident in her voice but she's trying really hard to contain herself. "I am not going to apologize for saving a life", Emma said.

Of course she's not. She is the Savior. It is her job to save lives. "What does it matter? She's supposed to die anyway", Regina said. "It mattered because she's a person and whatever she did she doesn't deserve to die", Emma said. "Maybe she did", Regina protested. Emma stopped and looked at her. "You would know because I saved her from you", she said. That hurt Regina a little bit. "The woman who did that is the person I was not the person I am. I worked very hard to build a future. A future that's now gone", Regina said. Emma frowned. "You don't know that", she said but Regina seemed to accept that fate. "All I know is it's complicated enough that his dead wife is back", she exclaimed. "Regina, for that I'm sorry. If there's anything I can do to help", Emma apologized but she stopped her. "Miss Swan, the more you try to help, the worse my life becomes", Regina said.

The door once again opened and Robin came out with Marian and Roland. "I want us to talk about this", he said trying to straighten out the mess of having a girlfriend and a wife that he thought was dead for years. "Are you two together?" Marian asked when she saw him hold her arm. "You and the Evil Queen? Did you know what she's done? The terror that she inflicted? Did you let her near my son?" she started firing questions at Robin. Then Snow, David, Hook, and Henry came out when they heard the arguing outside. "Everything alright out here?" Snow asked. "No one has been incinerated yet so that's a good sign", David said. "Regina, are you okay?" Snow asked and it surprised Marian that they care about her. "What is wrong with you people? Why are you talking to her?" she asked them. Regina saw her son looking at her. "Mom, what is going on?" he asked. "She's a monster", Marian said and that hit the temper meter inside Regina. Normally she should be ashes by now but Regina still managed to stopped herself.

She pulled back her hand right away before she can throw fireball at her. Emma saw that and it worried her deeply that somehow she might cause her relapse to darkness. Regina turned around and walked away. "Regina!" Emma called but then the streetlight exploded and she stopped. They all watched her walk away from them. There is nowhere for her to go that she won't be followed. She decided to stay at her vault. She thought that it's much better than her big house which has a lot of space that makes her smaller. Now that no one is looking, she finally let herself cry. She let it all out until she got no more tears to shed. Anger started to fill her heart. Just like what she always does, she started pointing the blame on Emma. She looked at the mirror on her wall and saw herself once again defeated not by an enemy but by fate. In her frustrations, she destroyed the mirror without touching it.

The morning came and she decided to finally go out. She realized that life must go on. It is a cloudy day in Storybrooke. Regina went to Granny's for her usual morning takeout. She stopped outside doubting herself if she can make it inside. Then she turned around and bumped into Grumpy. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking", she apologized which surprised the dwarf since he's not used to the Evil Queen apologizing. "It's fine. I wasn't looking as well. Aren't you coming in for your coffee?" he asked. Of course, everyone knows her routine. She lived in the town since she created it. "Maybe I'll get it somewhere else", she answered but she knows there's no other place she can get the same coffee she likes. "I know about what happened", Grumpy said. It is a small town. "Are you okay, sister?" he asked. Regina looked down. "No, I am not okay", she answered in all honesty. "Thank you", he said and she frowned. "For what?" she asked. "For being honest…now come on, let's get that coffee", he answered.

He is very persuasive. They both went in to the counter. "This is a rare combination", Granny said when she saw them together. "Don't get use to it. Usual please", he said. Granny looked at Regina. "Oh, coffee and kale salad…the usual coffee", she said and then Granny left to get their orders. Regina heard people laughing so she decided to look behind her. She was surprised to see the entire Charming family with Robin, Marian, and Roland having breakfast together. She didn't expect it to hurt that much but then it did. Grumpy looked at where she's looking and saw it too. "There you go", Granny said and it snapped Regina out of her own thoughts. "Thanks, Granny", she said and then put the money on the counter. "Want me to walk you to the office?" Grumpy offered. "No, it's fine. I can walk by myself and I think I can use some time alone but thank you. I appreciate it", she declined.

She's about to go out when Emma and Snow saw her. "Regina!" Emma called but she ignored her and went outside. They both tried to go after her but Grumpy stopped them. "You know what, next time you plan a family breakfast try to invite a member of the family", he said. Hook went to them. "Is she really a member of the family?" he asked and Grumpy looked at him. "She is Snow's stepmother and Henry's mother. Of course, she's family. If there's anyone who is not, it's you. What is wrong with you people?" Grumpy answered and then walked away. "I really screwed up", Emma muttered. Snow rubbed her daughter's back. "We'll find a way to make it up to her", she said. Then the ground suddenly shakes. Everyone in the diner went quiet. "Wait here", Emma said to Henry as she went out. They all saw a dark shadow roaming around the streets of the town. "Now, what the bloody hell is that?" Hook muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are we going to do with that?" David asked but no one seems to know what it was. Then the shadow started to go lower down the streets. "Oh my god, it's coming for us", Snow muttered once she noticed it's heading towards the people. Emma raised her hands and remembered all the lessons Regina gave to her about magic. White light came out of her hands and it suppressed the shadow. She then lifted it higher until she created some sort of barrier protecting the town from it. "You did it, Mom", Henry muttered. "Yeah well, that's hours of practice with your other Mom, who is by the way hated me now more than ever", Emma said. They watched the shadow tried to break the barrier but it's not working. "Now the question is what is that thing?" Robin asked.

Meanwhile, Regina is in her office doing her job as the mayor. It's the only thing she can think of that will take her mind off things. Gold suddenly came into her office. "I thought you know how to knock", she said without looking at him. "You know I don't do that", he replied. He sat down in front of her. "What do you want?" she asked as she put down the pen. "I'm here to check up on you. I heard about what happened", he answered. She scoffed. "Why am I not surprise about that?" she muttered. "It's not like you to hide and go down without a fight", he said. If there's anyone who knows her really well, it's him. "What do you propose? I can't just do whatever my instincts tell me", she said. Gold smiled. "So you do think about it…it's only natural. I will be surprised if you don't", he said.

He then got up and went towards the window. "You don't happen to know what just happened outside, do you?" he asked. She frowned and turned to him. "What do you mean?" she asked him back. "Why don't you tell me?" he said. It's another lesson from her teacher. She concentrates and had a feel of her surroundings. "There's a barrier around Storybrooke. Why?" she asked. Gold returned to his seat. "A problem emerges. A problem called the Shadow of Zion. Ring any bells?" he answered. Regina looked at him in surprised. "Are you sure about that? That is not possible", she asked. Panic is slightly growing in her. "Considering our Savior's recent travel through time, I think everything is possible nowadays", he answered then got up. "I thought you might need to know that", he then said. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked one more time. "Well dearie, you know what kind of magic that shadow latches on to and aside from me, you're the only one who uses dark magic in this town, so I suggest you watch your back", he answered.

Inside the home of Snow White, the research party is on-going. They buried themselves with books from the public library to find out what is the thing that's trying to get in the town. Emma shut the book down hard and everyone looks at her. "This is all useless. We don't know anything about magic and shadows and mythical creatures. We need Regina", she exclaimed. They all know she's right. She is the one who can help them identify their new enemy. "The problem is she doesn't want to talk to anyone", Hook said. Snow grabbed her keys. "Where are you going?" David asked her. "I am going to see Regina. She may be angry about Marian but I know she'll help. She may not know yet about the shadow", she answered. "How do you know she'll help?" Belle asked her. Snow smiled. "I don't. It's faith", Snow answered and then leave.

Regina is now in her home resting. She comforted herself with a soft music and a glass of wine. Someone knocked on her door pretty hard. She rolled her eyes and ignored it. Then the knocking stopped and Snow came in. "Yeah, locks don't really work well with me", she said to Regina. She sighed. "What do you want, Snow?" she asked her as she took another sip on her glass. "Really? Wine at this hour?" she muttered when she saw the glass. "It's 3am somewhere", Regina snapped. "We need your help", Snow said. Regina put down the glass. "I know the shadow. Gold filled me in earlier", she said and it caught Snow by surprise. "You do? Okay, how do we stop it?" Snow asked. Regina chuckled a bit. "We? Sorry there's no we. This is not my problem. I am not the Savior. Talk to your daughter", she answered.

"She's doing her best", Snow said.

"Apparently her best is not enough. How do you think that shadow got in here in the first place?" Regina asked. Snow thinks for a moment.

"The time portal", Snow muttered.

"That's right. That shadow only exists in the Dark Forest in our realm. Your daughter brought that here. So it's her job to fix it", she said. Snow sadly turned around and about to leave.

"…about my help. The only thing I can contribute is a name. It's called the Shadow of Zion. I think that's enough to get you all somewhere", Regina said. Snow smiled that her faith in her paid off.

"Thank you", she said and then left.

Snow returned to her apartment. "Well? Where is she?" Emma asked when she saw Regina is not with her mother. "She doesn't want to come", Snow answered and everyone's mood went to the ground. "But she did help us by telling me the name of the shadown. It's called the Shadow of Zion. We can start there", Snow said and hope came to them fast. That sounded familiar to Belle and she started digging through her books. "I read that somewhere here", she muttered as she flipped the pages. Then she finally found the one she's looking for. "There it is!" she exclaimed. "What does it say?" Hook asked. Belle started reading it. "The Shadow of Zion is a dark force that preys on people with dark magic. It only exists deep in the Dark Forest. Once it sets out on its target, it will not stop until it devours its victim", she said. That made everyone thinking. "Regina said the only way it was able to get here was through the time portal", Snow said. "So, I brought it here. It's my fault", Emma muttered. Henry stared at the page. "It's after people with dark magic. How many people in Storybrooke have dark magic?" he asked. "Well there's Gold but he can always protect himself", David answered. "Yeah, and there's Regina…oh my god", Emma muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

The heroes are on their way to Regina when they saw people running on the streets. "What is going on?" Snow asked. Emma raised her hand and saw that the barrier is gone. "It got in", she muttered. They saw Robin and his men escaping the woods. "Robin, what happened?" David asked him. "Some sort of shadow, it appeared in the woods and we are forced to flee our camp", he answered. David looked at Emma. "It's not an ordinary shadow. That one is after Regina or Gold but most likely Regina", Emma said. That alarmed Robin. Marian carried her son as they followed the Merry Men. Then the shadow finally arrived. "Here it is!" Grumpy yelled. Emma got in the middle of the street and tried to hold it off with her magic.

Back in the house of Regina, she walked back and forth with her glass of wine. She can feel the presence of the shadow now that the barrier is gone. She's certain that it can feel hers too. She's not as good as Gold who can hide himself if he wishes to. She decided to watch what's happening through her mirror. She saw Emma battling the shadow on her own. "I thought she did the research. She can't stop it like that", she muttered. The others tried to help her but sword and arrows aren't really match for it. Then Emma fell down and hit her head pretty hard. "Emma!" Snow called and rushed to her daughter's side. The shadow went passed them but Henry stepped on its way. "Henry, get out of the way!" Emma called but he didn't listen. "I will not let you hurt my mom. She's not evil anymore. She's good so leave her alone", Henry said to the shadow with all might. "Henry, what are you doing?" Regina muttered but he can't hear her through the mirror.

The shadow is about to attack Henry when Regina suddenly appeared and pushed him out of the way. "Regina!" Robin called but it's too late. The shadow finally got her. It surrounded her and by the looks of it, it's like it's suffocating her. "Mom!" Henry called. Emma got on her feet right away and tried to free Regina from the shadow but she's not strong enough to defeat it. Meanwhile, Regina losing her strength more and more saw the shadow's eyes. It's blood red and it stared directly into her soul. Emma continued to try but nothing is working until Gold arrived and used his magic to save Regina. The shadow let her go and she fell unconscious on the ground. The shadow flees the streets of Storybrooke and seek hideout in the forest. Henry went to his mother's side. "Mom…Mom…wake up. Come on, open your eyes. Mom", he said as tears fell from his eyes. Emma checked on her pulse. "She's alive", she muttered. "Then why isn't she waking up?" Henry asked while crying. "I don't know kid", Emma answered. "Take her to my shop", Gold said. Emma looked at him. "Shouldn't we take her to the hospital?" she asked. "Unless you know a magical doctor there I suggest not", he answered.

The brought her to Gold's shop and set her on the small bed at the back. Gold works on his table filled with ingredients for potions. "What kind of magic you're making?" Robin asked him. "Something that might help her wake up. It's not a promise. We don't know what exactly that shadow did to her", Gold answered. Snow looked at them. "We saw what it did. It tried to kill her", she said. Gold continued to mix the ingredients. "No, it didn't. If it wanted her dead, she'll be dead by now. It did something else and that's what I want to know", he said. Robin went to her side and held her hand. "Do you have any theory?" Emma asked Gold. "Right now, none. I have to do some tests first", he answered. Belle checked the book Gold was working on and decided to help. "Just out of curiosity, why are you helping her? You two have been trying to kill each other for years", David asked. Gold smiled. "That is true but despite our twisted history, Regina is like a daughter to me. I watched her grow. I watched her evolve into being the Evil Queen and to being a hero that she is now. She has a special place in my heart", he answered.

The potion has finally finished and Gold used it to Regina. It didn't wake her but it allowed her to move her fingers a little bit. Belle volunteered to do more research in the library. Hook and the Charmings agreed to help her. Robin decided to stay with Emma and Gold. "She looks like she's just sleeping", Robin muttered as he observed her. "That is because she is. I don't know how but it's like she's put in a sleeping curse by the shadow", he said. "If it is a curse, it can be broken by true love's kiss", Henry suggested. Gold smiled at his grandson. "That is a lovely idea Henry but I don't think it will work right now because we're not even sure it's a curse", he said. Then Regina started moaning. "What is happening?" Emma asked. Gold checked up on her. "I think she's dreaming", he said. Henry put some towel on her forehead. "What's that for, kid?" Emma asked him. "She's hot. I think she got fever", Henry answered. Emma feels her forehead and he's right.

Gold stepped back and think for a moment on his next move. "Mother…please…no…" Regina muttered while she's sleeping. Everyone went quiet. "Everyone stepped back", Gold said. He took out his dagger and put it on top of her. It glowed and then he waved it towards the mirror. "What is that?" Emma asked him. "That is what's going on inside Regina's head right now. We'll be able to see what she's seeing", Gold answered. The mirror got clearer and they all saw a young Regina riding a horse while her father was watching her proudly. "That's my mom. Look!" Henry said excitedly. Emma looked surprised too. They all watched it. "She looks…happy", Emma muttered and Gold nodded. "Yes, she was. That was the period when life was still simple for her Regina. She was pure and got no trace of darkness in her heart", he said. Then they saw Cora came and tied Regina and made her suspend in mid air. "Mother! I don't like it when you use magic", Regina exclaimed. It bothered them to watch Cora abused her daughter with magic.

Robin continued to hold her hand. "So does this mean she's stuck in the past in her mind?" he asked. He is filled with worry for the love of his life. "Something like that but there's something missing here. I just need to know what that is", Gold answered as he continued to watch her dreams. Then Snow appeared in it when she was young. Regina rushed to save Snow from her horse. "You're safe now", Regina said to young Snow. "You saved me", Snow muttered and it made Regina smiled. "What is your name, dear?" she asked her. "Snow…my name is Snow White", she answered. Emma frowned. "Mom?" she muttered. Regina smiled at her. "I'm Regina", she said. Gold sighed. "I think you better call them all back here. I know what's going on now", he said.


	4. Chapter 4

They all came back to Gold's shop after Emma called them. "What is it? She said you found something", Snow asked Gold. Gold waved to the mirror and showed them Regina's dream. "This memory of her is running in her mind on a loop", he answered. They watched that memory of her. It is in the stable, the night Regina and Daniel are going to run away but Cora arrived and stopped them. "Oh my god", Snow muttered because she already know what's going to happen. Then Cora ripped his heart and crushed it in front of Regina. "Mother!" she called and rushed to his body but it's too late. He's dead. They watched Cora forced her daughter to marry the king. "Now clean yourself up. Wipe your tears. Because tomorrow, you're going to be a queen", she said to her.

Gold stopped it. Snow can't help it but burst into tears. "Are you okay?" Emma asked her and she shook her head. "That was my fault. I told her mother about Daniel. I knew that she killed him but I didn't know it was like that. She killed him in front of her and it's my fault", Snow answered. The room went quiet. "Any ideas why that memory of her is playing in her mind?" Hook asked. Gold took a seat. "Shadow of Zion is not only known for devouring the life of dark magic users. It is also known of devouring their emotions, their strengths, and weaknesses", he answered. Belle stepped forward. "That's true. In this case, that memory is what started it all for her. It gave her strength to survive and seek revenge but it's also her weakness. It brings emotion back to her heart. Playing that over and over in her head, that's the most terrible torture of all, to relive the darkest moment of your life", she explained.

They all looked at Regina who is still in a dream of her own memory. She is looking pale than before. "It's killing her from inside", Emma muttered. They all scattered trying to find a way how they're going to wake her up. Emma and Snow went to the fairies for help. Blue is not very fond of Regina and is reluctant to help them but Tinkerbell persuaded her to help. "There's one way to wake her but it's dangerous", Blue said. It sparked hope in Emma's eyes. "What is it?" she asked with anticipation. "Someone has to go inside her dream and tell her it's all in the past. You have to understand, she is reliving it again and again. She thinks it's happening at this moment", she answered. Emma looked at her mother. "Tell me how to do it", she said to Blue.

Once they learnt how to wake her up, they rushed back to Gold's shop only to find it all messed up and Regina's gone. Belle helped Gold to get up. "What happened here? Where's Regina?" Snow asked. Robin grabbed his bow and arrow. "She woke up", he answered. The two ladies got surprised. "That is great news, right? Because you don't look like you're thrilled she's back", Emma said. "She is a bit confused. No, not a bit. She's very, very confused", Belle said. Emma frowned. "Well, how confused?" she asked. Gold looked at her. "She doesn't know who we are or where she is", he answered. She looked around the shop and it's all wrecked. "Apparently, I don't think she knows how to use magic too", she muttered based on her observation on the place.

Emma and Snow scoured the entire town for her but they couldn't find her. Then Snow's phone beeped. "It's David. They found Regina", she said to Emma who is driving her bug. "Where?" she asked. Snow looked at her. "At the town line", she answered. Emma looked back at her. "Oh god…if she crosses that line, she may not be able to come back", Emma muttered. They arrived at the town line and saw David with Hook trying to persuade a very confused Regina not to cross the border. "Regina", Emma called. She looked at her. "Who are you people? Why do you all know me?" Regina asked. "Gold was right. She doesn't know any of us", Snow muttered. Emma looked at her. "That's not true. She knows you", she said. David heard that. "Are you kidding me? She remembers that I was the one that got her boyfriend killed", Snow exclaimed. They saw Regina's powers being out of control. A bolt of electricity hit the streetlight. "I know but think about it. At least, it will give her some sense of where she is. We just need her attention so she wouldn't cross the town line", Emma explained.

Even though she thought it was a bad idea, Snow agreed to it. She stepped forward. "Regina, I know that you don't know us but I know you and you do know me. My name is Snow…Snow White. Do you remember?" she said to her. Regina frowned at her and looked at her carefully. "Snow? But how did you grow up so fast?" she asked. Snow smiled. "Trust me, I didn't grow up fast. I can explain everything if you come with me", she answered. Regina looked around. Robin and the others arrived at the town line and saw what's happening. "You can trust me", Snow said. "I did that. I did put my trust in you but you betrayed me", Regina said. Emma readied herself. "You told Mother about me and Daniel", Regina added. Everyone tensed up. They don't know what's going to happen next. "I know and for that I am so sorry. I was wrong despite of my intention but I promised you now I am not going to betray your trust. I just want to help you", Snow said.

Regina believed it and walked towards her. There's one problem remaining, her powers. She can't control it. "What is happening?" Regina asked them. "It's your magic", Emma answered. She looked at her. "I am not supposed to have magic", she exclaimed and panic. It gotten worse. "Regina, you need to calm down", Emma said but she cannot do it. The others hid behind the car due to the lightning bolts coming out of her hands that are flying everywhere. "Regina you have to relax", Snow said. "I can't!" Regina said. Then Robin grabbed her hands and held it despite the electricity. "Look at me. Just look at me and nothing else", he said to her and she did. "That's good. Now breathe, Regina. You can do it. Just breathe", he added and she followed. Slowly her powers subdue and the bolts disappeared from her hands. She finally calm down. She then looked at Robin's hands. "Your hands…I'm sorry", she apologized. He smiled at her. "Don't worry about me, milady. I am tougher than I look", he joked and it made her laugh. "I'm Regina", she introduced herself. "Robin of Locksley, at your service", he said as if he hadn't introduced himself to her before. "The thief…oh, I didn't mean to be rude. It's just what I heard. You're quite famous, you know", she said and then smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

They took her to Snow's apartment. She managed to remain calm the whole time thanks to Robin. Gold arrived with the potion he made at his shop. "Are you sure this is going to work?" Emma asked him and he nodded. "Yes, I am very certain", he answered. He then went to Regina who is waiting for him. "You may not remember me but you and I know each other for a very long time, dearie", he said to her. She didn't say anything because she truly doesn't remember him. He gave her the vial. "Drink this and you'll have your memories back", he said. She looked at Snow and Robin, the two people in the town that she trusted. They both nodded. Regina drinks the potion and put the vial down. It took ten seconds before the potion take effect. Then she opened her eyes and looked at everyone. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" she asked in her own way of asking. Everyone sighed in relief. "She's definitely back", David muttered.

Gold did one last round of check up on her before he left. According to him, she's fully recovered. Emma sat down with David while watching Regina with Henry at the kitchen. "What are you thinking?" he asked her. "Earlier, she remembered what Mom did to her. The memory was fresh like it happened yesterday and yet she trusted her again. She didn't hurt her. She didn't go after her heart. She gave her trust to her and it just makes me wonder, how in the world did Regina become so evil after that event in her life?" Emma answered. David sighed. "According to your mother, it didn't happen overnight. They all lived together in the palace after she married the king until your mother grew up. She even said she's a good stepmother to her. It's just after her father died, that's when she started hunting her for her heart", David explained. They both looked at her. "Gold…it was Gold who molded her to become the Evil Queen", Emma suddenly muttered. David looked at her then back to Regina. "He needed her to be drowning with vengeance so she would cast his curse so he can find his son", David realized.

"Yeah…no matter how justified his intention, he just corrupted someone's heart and soul to get what he wanted. Today, I saw Regina before she became the Evil Queen and it pained me to realize how far she got dragged into darkness. She was pure. She was good", she said.

"She's trying to stay on that path right now, Emma. Let's just hope that she can maintain that", he said.

"What if she can't? I brought back Marian and it ruined her chance of having the happiness she always wanted. What if she reverts to being her old self?" Emma asked.

"If that comes to that, then we're going to have a hard day ahead of us but let's hope against that", he answered and they both resumed at looking at her.

Regina and Henry are browsing through his comic books. "How did you learn to ride a horse like that?" he asked her. She frowned at him. "Oh, I was there when Grandpa showed us the memory you got stuck on. You're very good at riding", he explained. Regina smiled. "Well, I had help. My father, your grandfather, was good at it too. He taught me when I was little then I had a great teacher too, Daniel", she answered while being slightly sad. Henry held her hand. "It's alright, Mom. You still got me. You still got all of us", he said and it made her smile again. Regina closed the comic books. "Alright, let's get you to bed, shall we? It's getting late", she said. Henry frowned. "But it's not school night…we haven't read the others yet", he protested and his mother made a face. "Alright…fine. But at least can you tell me that story of the prince again?" he asked with his cute puppy eyes. "Deal. Now go upstairs and I'll tuck you in", she said.

Henry ran upstairs excitedly while Regina was left in the kitchen fixing the scattered comic books on the table. She finished arranging them and about to follow Henry when she suddenly felt dizzy. She dropped the comic books on the floor as she grabbed for something to hold on to. Emma and David got up right away. "Are you okay?" Emma asked. She didn't answer. She closed her eyes trying to regain her balance. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy, that's all", Regina finally answered. She opened her eyes and gave them a little smile. "Are you sure?" David asked and she nodded. Emma picked up the comic books on the floor. "I'm fine, really. You don't have to worry about me anymore but thank you", she answered then took the comic books from Emma and went upstairs to Henry. "Do you think she's really okay?" David asked Emma as they watch her go upstairs. "I sure hope so", she answered.

Everyone is already asleep. Emma and Hook took the couch at the living room. Snow and David slept at the bed downstairs while Regina and Henry used the one upstairs. It's the middle of the night when Regina suddenly woke up. She got out of bed quietly without waking her son. Then she went downstairs and got out of Snow's apartment without making any sound. She walked alone through the streets of Storybrooke all the way to the forest near the town line. She didn't even have her coat on despite the freezing temperature. She goes deep in the woods seemingly looking for something. Then she stopped. A smile appeared on her face that indicates she already found what she's looking for. A roar was heard throughout the woods. Regina just stood there waiting when most people would run for their lives by the sound of that. Regina is certainly not most people.

Then the thing she's waiting for finally found her. It's the Shadow of Zion. It's been lurking in the woods after Gold banished it away from her. She turned around to face it and it stopped right in front of her. Its eyes glowing in blood red looking directly to her. "I know what you're thinking. She must die. I understand it completely. It's your job. But the thing is, I can't let you kill me and I hope you understand that too", she said to the shadow. It growled on her which just made her smile. "You're not going to stay in these woods for long. That much is sure. You're going to come back to town to find me again and finished the job. Well, I am making it easier for you. Here I am", she added with a smile. The shadow positioned itself ready to attack her. Then her eyes glowed purple as she raised her right hand. It too is being surrounded by purple rays of light. The shadow growled not by anger but by pain. Then the shadow slowly dissolved into thin air until there's nothing left of it. Regina is left alone once again in the middle of the woods with her cold purple eyes and then her laughter filled the silence around her.


	6. Chapter 6

The morning came and the Charming family has woken up. They were all surprised to see breakfast on the table then Regina by the kitchen finishing up with cups of fresh coffee. "How long have you been awake?" Snow asked her. She smiled at her. "Just a few hours. I woke up early and I couldn't go back to sleep so I figured I should make you guys breakfast as a thank you for rescuing me yesterday", she answered happily. She placed the coffee on the table. "Wow, you shouldn't have. It's a lot", Emma said while looking at the table. It is a lot. She cooked foods for like twenty people. "Oh it's fine. If there's leftover I'll drop them to Gold and Belle. Those two were a big help", she said and they didn't argue anymore. Henry came downstairs and saw the foods on the table. "Breakfast!" he muttered excitedly and everyone laughed. Regina handed him a cup of coco with cinnamon. "Thanks, Mom", he said.

After the family breakfast, Regina kept her word and packed the leftovers for Belle and Gold. She went to his shop only to find just Gold. "Where is Belle? I brought you guys breakfast", she said to him. "You cooked us breakfast?" he asked in surprise. "Well, I cooked the Charmings breakfast and I made too much apparently so I brought you some", she answered and it made him laugh. "Thank you. She just went out to pick up some things but she'll be here any minute", he said and then took the food from her. "How are you feeling by the way?" he asked. She looked around the store. "Better than yesterday, that's for sure", she answered. Gold checked the foods she brought and took them out of the bag. "You know you shouldn't be out in the open on your own. The shadow might come back for you", he said. Regina hid her smile from him. "I think we don't have to worry about that anymore", she muttered. Gold looked at her curiously. "Whatever do you mean by that?" he asked. She looked at him and then smiled. "Nothing, it's just a feeling. Enjoy your breakfast and send my regards to Belle", she answered and then left the shop.

Regina stroll the streets of Storybrooke in a happy mood. The whole town is back to normal after the event of yesterday. The people are used to attacks like that and they developed some sort of talent in setting it aside and moving on with life. Then she saw Robin with Marian and Roland buying something from one of the stores. It didn't erase the smile on her face. In fact, she walked towards them. "Regina…what are you doing out here in the open?" Robin asked her. She scoffed. "That's the second time I hear that this morning. Don't worry about it", she answered and it got him confused. Regina looked at Roland who is smiling at her. She magic a large ice cream in cone and gave it to him. "Ice cream!" he cheered happily. Regina smiled and looked at Marian. "Well, I just want to check in how Marian is settling in this town. I hope you're liking it here", she said to her. "It's lovely. Everyone is friendly", Marian said and she nodded. "That is great to hear. I should go now. I have a lot of work to catch up on but I will see you around and if you need anything you can always find me in my office", she said to them and then walked away.

Meanwhile, back in Gold's shop, Emma arrived. Gold is already waiting for her in the back. "What is it so important you cannot say it over the phone?" she asked him. He looked at her. "Have you noticed anything different with Regina this morning or even last night?" he asked her back. She frowned and thinks for a second. "What do you mean? There's nothing weird about her. She just cooked us breakfast as a thank you for saving her life from the shadow and that's it", she answered. Gold nodded and sighed. "Although, she went dizzy last night but just for a few seconds. She said she's alright though", she added and it got his attention. She looked at him. "Why? Have you noticed something?" she asked. "Earlier, she went here to give us the foods she cooked. I told her that she shouldn't be out in the open because of the shadow and you know what she told me? We don't have to worry about it anymore", he answered.

"That doesn't sound like Regina. She always worried about threats like that until it's gone", Emma said.

"Exactly, so the fact that she's not worried about it that means the shadow is already gone", Gold said.

"That is good but how?" she asked.

"I don't know but there's one way to find out", he answered.

"We have to check the woods", she muttered.

Emma and Hook went to the woods to find the shadow. She didn't tell her parents about it because she didn't want to worry them. "This shadow is dangerous so why are we here trying to find it?" Hook asked her as they navigate the woods. "…because if it's gone then that means someone killed it", she answered. She's using the enchanted compass Gold gave her to find the shadow. "Then problem solved if that's the case", Hook said. "Yeah, but the question is who? Who has the power to kill it? And how come Regina was so sure that it's already gone? There's something going on with her and this will help us figure it out", she said. Then she stopped walking. "What?" he asked. She stared at the compass for a moment. "We're here", she answered. They both looked around. "Well, I don't see any shadow around us", he said. Emma took out her phone. "We're here. There's nothing here. The compass said we're in the right spot but it's not here", Emma said.

She's talking with Gold on the other line, who is in his shop. "Then that is our answer. It's killed on that spot where you are", he said then his door suddenly opened. "I'll call you later", he said to Emma and hung up. "I didn't expect to see you back here so soon", he said to Regina who just walks in the shop. "Oh, you've been quite busy since I left here", she said in a less cheerful tone. "I need to know what you're up to", he said and smiled. "I could've saved you a lot of trouble if you just ask me", she said as she walks in closer. "Fine. Did you kill the shadow?" he asked and she just smiled. "How?" he asked again. She looked at her hand and the purple rays of light appeared on it. "Simple, I used dark magic against it. Light magic is useless on that shadow", she answered. He looked at her carefully. "Something is different in you. The shadow, it did something else", he muttered. She smiled. "Oh, it did a lot more", she said and then she showed him her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Mr. Gold realized who exactly is the woman in front of him. "So, it is you then. The shadow's attempt to kill you actually brought you to the surface, Your Majesty", he said and she smiled widely. Regina finally revealed herself as the Evil Queen. There's not much that can shock the Dark One but this is one thing he didn't see coming. It sent him a lot of memories when he saw again in her black dress and long dark hair that only she can give justice to. "To be honest, I was very impressed you figure it out so quickly. I was hoping it would take you a couple of days but I guess you can't fool the Dark One that long", she said. Everything about her now is the Evil Queen, the way she talks, the way she walks, everything. "So what is your plan now?" he asked her. She looked at him. "…and why would I tell you?" she asked him back. "…because it's going to be impossible for you to survive in this town on your own. You're going to need an ally", he answered.

The Evil Queen went to his side and played around his tie. "Are you offering me a deal?" she asked. "Yes", he answered and she smiled. "What do you want?" she asked again. He stopped her hand on his chest. "Whatever you're planning, you will leave Belle out of it and in return, I'll provide you with whatever you need", he answered. She looked a bit disappointed. "You're really fond of that bookworm, aren't you? Fine. We have a deal. She will not going to get hurt", she agreed. Gold sighed in relief. "So, I figure you're still after Snow White's heart?" he asked. It's the most obvious goal for her since she's been going after her for so long. She frowned at him. "Snow White? Oh no…I am done seeking revenge on her. After all, I already got it a long time ago. No dear, I'm after someone else this time", she answered and it made him curious. "Who?" he asked in anticipation. "The one person who is standing in my way towards happiness, Lady Marian", she answered.

Meanwhile, Emma and Hook returned to Snow's apartment to tell them everything. Gold already filled her in through text message. "What's going on?" Snow asked them. Hook closed the door. "It's Regina. Something happened to her. She killed the Shadow of Zion", she answered. Snow and David looked at each other. "Isn't that great news?" she asked again. "Yeah, well…that shadow almost killed her before and it took the Dark One to make it go away. How do you think she was able to kill it on her own?" Hook answered. This worried them right away. "Gold will be here any moment", Emma said. Then in just a few seconds, Gold appeared inside. "What, you can't use the door anymore?" David asked him. "Sorry about that but I can't risk the queen seeing me walk in here", Gold answered. That word caught all of their attentions. "What do you mean the queen?" Snow asked. "That's right dearie, the Evil Queen is back in Regina", Gold answered.

"That is not possible. She's not evil anymore. She's changed", Snow said.

"Is it the shadow?" Emma asked Gold and he nodded.

"Do you remember how it tried to kill her using her own memories? Well, it didn't kill her. She woke up on her own because she fought it. Her dark side fought it for her. In the process, the Evil Queen suppressed Regina inside of her", Gold answered.

"So you mean Regina is trapped in her own body?" David asked.

"Wait, how do you know all of these?" Hook asked.

"I know because she paid me a visit again. I have known the Evil Queen for a very long time", Gold answered.

"Yeah, you created it out of her", Emma snapped.

"True. But the Evil Queen that you all know, she still got Regina with her. She still got that little bit of conscience that kept her focus on her goal but the Evil Queen right now, she's free of Regina's conscience", he explained.

"Are you sure?" David asked.

"Her eyes turned purple. She has never done that before. She's overflowing with dark magic right now. The light magic in her has became dormant", Gold answered.

They all went silent. Emma sat down the couch trying to digest everything. This is what she's been worried for. She doesn't want Regina to become evil again. She knows very well how hard she worked for to become good and now it's all gone. "This is all my fault", she muttered. Hook went beside her. "Honey, this is not your fault", he said to her. "Yes it is. If I haven't traveled through time, that shadow wouldn't be able to get here and get to Regina. I caused this. She was right. The more I tried to help, the worse her life becomes", she said. "I guess the hard day just came true, huh", David muttered and Emma looked at him. "There's one more thing", Gold said and they all turned to him. "She's after someone as the queen always have", he continued. That alerted them all. "She's after me", Snow muttered. But he shook his head. "No, she's not after you this time. She's after Lady Marian", he corrected.

Lady Marian is in the woods gathering some herbal plants. Not far from her is the Evil Queen watching her every move. She was about to move towards her when an arrow flew and hit the tree just inches away from her head. She stopped moving and looked to where it came from. She was surprised to see it was Robin who fired that arrow on her. Lady Marian got away from her reach. She looked at Robin in disbelief. "You want to kill me, Robin?" she asked him. Her tone is rather hurt than angry. "I don't want to but I can't let you hurt Marian. I know everything. Emma told me. Regina, I know you're in there somewhere. I know you don't want to hurt anyone", he answered.

She scoffed and realized what just happened. Gold told Emma and Emma told Robin. "That Savior couldn't just mind her own business, could she?" she muttered. She changed her appearance into being the Evil Queen which surprised Robin. It's been a long time since he saw her in that dress. "You can't let the darkness over power you, Regina. You are good. You are no longer a villain", he said trying to give her the hope speech but it's not working. "I just realized something, Robin. I think you're right. Marian is not the enemy", she said and it made him smile. "I've been going on this in a wrong path", she added. "So you're giving up the darkness?" he asked her and she laughed. "Giving it up? Oh no dear, I am not giving up anything. I am just heading on another direction and I have you to thank for that. I'll see you around", she answered and then disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma and the rest of the gang arrived at Robin's camp in the forest. "Is your wife okay?" she asked him and he nodded. "Yeah, I got there before she can do anything. I can't believe that the Evil Queen is back", he answered while looking down the ground. "Regina is somewhere in her. We are still working on how we're going to get her back", Snow said to give him hope. "I think you need to find another place for your family. She might come back for her", Emma said and everyone seemed to agree. "I don't think she'll go after her again", Robin said. Emma frowned at him. "What do you mean?" she asked. "She said she's been going about this all wrong. She said she's going on another direction which means she's planning something else", he answered. Emma looked at them. "Then who is she after now?" David asked.

Henry is in Snow's apartment arranging his collections of comic books when the Evil Queen arrived dressed as Regina. "Still working on that?" she asked him. He smiled. "I am just sorting them so everything's in order", he answered. He doesn't know what just happened. "Do you remember that time I bought you your first comic book?" she asked him and he nodded. "I was so excited I kept it with me as I go to sleep that I ruined some of the pages", he answered and they both laughed. "You were so little then and now look at you. You've grown up", she muttered as she gently brushed his hair. "Not that all grown up", he said. The door burst open and Snow and David came in. "Henry, get away from her", Snow said which alarmed Henry. "What are you talking about?" he asked them. The Evil Queen did nothing and just watched them all. "She's not who you think she is", David answered. Henry looked at her. "I have no idea what they're talking about, Henry", she said to him.

Henry turned to his grandparents. "It's Mom, why do you want me to get away from her?" he asked them. "…because Henry, she's the Evil Queen", Snow answered. She hid her smile because she knows Henry will not believe them. "Stop looking at her like that! She's changed. She's good now", Henry insisted. David looked at the Evil Queen and he can see the smile on her face no matter how hard she tried to suppress it. "We know who you are. You can't fool us", he said. She finally got up. "Is that so? Or is it because you already made up your mind before hand about me?" she asked. Somehow she is managing to turn everything back to them. David drew out his sword. The Evil Queen didn't do anything. Then Henry stepped in front of her trying to protect her. "I will not let you hurt my mother", he said bravely. The Evil Queen smiled. "Henry, you don't understand. She is not your mother right now", Snow said but he's not listening. "It's alright, Henry. I'll leave", she said but Henry stopped her. "I'm coming home with you", he said. "Henry", David called but he didn't listen. Then she took Henry with her and disappeared.

Emma is in her car with Hook driving while talking on the phone. "What do you mean gone? She took him? Okay, I'm on it", she said then hung up. "What now?" Hook asked. Emma speed up the car. "It's the queen, she took Henry", she answered. Moments later, she bursts into Regina's house. "Henry!" she called out. "In the kitchen", the Evil Queen answered. They hurried there only to find her preparing the table for Henry. She saw lasagna on the table and Henry sitting there happily. "Hi, Mom…come on join us, Mom made lasagna", he said to her. Emma suddenly got confused. "What's wrong?" the Evil Queen asked her. Hook leaned in to Emma. "She's playing us", he whispered to her and it Emma got it. "Come on, Henry. We're leaving", she said then grabbed his arm and took him away from the kitchen. She followed them. "Wait, what's going on, Miss Swan?" the Evil Queen asked pretending she's Regina. "Stop it! I am not falling to one of your tricks", she said to her.

She frowned. "What are you talking about? First, Snow and Charming came at me like I'm the bad guy and now you're taking my son. What did I do this time?" she exclaimed. Henry pulled himself away from Emma. "Mom, can't you see? She's not the bag guy. She's changed. You know that. You believed in her, remember?" he said. The Evil Queen stepped closer and Emma attacked her with her magic and she flew backwards and hit the wall. "Mom!" Henry called then rushed to her side. She didn't fight back. "Please tell me you have a good reason for doing that, Swan", she muttered and it confused Emma even more. "Why aren't you fighting back?" she asked. The queen frowned at her. "Why would I do that? Why would I even consider fighting you when you're not my enemy? What's going on with you?" she asked her back. Henry looked at Emma. He's very much upset. "You need to leave now", he said to her. "Henry, you don't understand", she tried to explain but he didn't let her. "I thought you believed in her but I was wrong. You have to go!" he exclaimed and Hook took Emma out of the house as the queen watches them with a smile.

Emma got in the car in a bad mood. "My son hates me", she muttered. Hook didn't say anything and just listen. "I don't get it. Why is she pretending?" she continued. Hook held her hand. "We'll figure it out. We know one thing for sure. She is not going to hurt Henry. He's her son too. He'll be safe there. Right now, we need to find a way to bring Regina back", he said and she agreed and they drove off away from the house. Back inside, the queen healed herself as Henry watches. "I'm alright, Henry. I promise", she said and then smiled. Henry walked towards her and gave her a hug. "I promise I will not let them hurt you again", he said. The Evil Queen smiled as her eyes glowed purple.

It's already dark and Gold is preparing to close the shop when he found the Evil Queen sitting at the back of his store. "What are you doing here?" he asked her. She turned on the lights. "You told Emma about me", she said and he nodded. "She asked and I answered", he said. She got up from the chair and walked towards him. "You said you will provide me with anything I need. That's our deal. Now, what I need I your silence about anything you know from them. If you break that, then our deal will be over and your precious bookworm will be no longer under protection", she said. He sighed. "Alright, I will not help them anymore", he agreed and she smiled. "Good, because I am just getting started", she said happily. "…in your plan in killing Lady Marian?" he asked. She laughed. "No, I don't want to kill her anymore. I realized she's not the source of my current suffering. I am going after a much important opponent", she answered then faced him. "I'm going after Emma", she added.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma and the others are in the public library researching on how to help get Regina back when the dwarves came in. "What's going on?" Belle asked. They are still catching their breaths from running. "You have to help us, Sneezy got attack by the shadow", Grumpy answered. Emma got up right away. "The shadow? But that's impossible. The shadow is gone", she said. Snow and David walked towards them. "Well, it's not gone sister and it attacked one of my friends. You are the Savior. Do something", he said in an angry tone. "Okay, we all need to calm down. Emma can go with you and we will check the place where he's been attacked", David intervened. That made Grumpy calm down. "We were in the mines when the shadow suddenly appeared and it got him", Doc said. David signaled to Hook and Robin. "We're going to check the mines", Robin said.

The dwarves took Emma to the hospital where Sneezy is. He is unconscious and according to Dr. Whale, he is in a coma. Emma tried to use her magic to heal him. Then a small spark hit her palm. "Ouch…" she muttered. She stepped back and looked at him. Nothing has happened. "It's not working", she said. That irritates Grumpy. "What do you mean it's not working? You are the Savior. This should be easy for you", he said. She hesitates for a moment then tried again but still the same result. "I can't heal him. I will look for another way maybe some help from Gold", Emma said and it disappointed the dwarves. They may not say it but it's all over their faces. "I will find a way to save him. I promise", she said before leaving. Outside, she looked at the dwarves as they surround their friend. Then she looked at her hand and wondered why she can't save him.

She rushed to Gold's shop for help. She got nowhere else to turn. Regina is out of reach to teach her about magic. He is her only choice. "I need your help. I can't heal Sneezy. They said he's been attacked by the shadow", she said to him. "The shadow? The shadow is gone. We both know that", he said. Emma nodded. "I know but they saw it. Please you have to help me. They are relying on me to save their friend", she pleaded. Gold looked down the floor then back to her. "I'm sorry but I can't", he declined. Emma frowned. "What? Why?" she asked. "Because they are right. You are the Savior. It is your job to save them not mine. You have to find a way to do that on your own", he answered. Emma couldn't believe what she's hearing now. "I don't understand. You've been helping us these past few days and now you're just dropping out", she exclaimed. "Do you think Regina learned from me by seeking out help every single time a problem occurs? No, she didn't. She learnt the hard way. You should do the same. Learn to do it on your own", he said.

Emma left the shop disappointed as Gold watched her walk away. The Evil Queen came out from the back clapping her hands. "Well done…I must say I am really impressed", she said in a happy tone. "I'm glad you're pleased", he said in an opposite tone. She waved her hand to lock the front door. "Now, I've proven to you that I am honoring our deal, maybe you can tell me at least what's the point of all these charades. Attacking one of the dwarves while pretending to be the shadow, what it's all about?" he asked. She turned to him with a smile. "Oh it's not a charade, dear. I am sticking to my goal which is to ruin the Savior's life and it's already started. Henry hated her for hurting his innocent mother. The town is starting to see her as a useless Savior. Soon, they will realize that she didn't deserve her title and they lose faith in her", she answered.

"You are going after her confidence in herself", he muttered.

"That and more…you see, once she started to doubt herself, well, you know what will happen next", she said.

"She will lose her magic", he said.

"That is right. Once she loses her magic then there will be no one to save the people she cares about. Soon, the Savior will just be a pointless title added to her name, something without meaning. She will realize her entire existence means nothing. That hurts more than physical pain", she said.

"You are really dark", Gold muttered. The Evil Queen smiled and winked at him.

"I only learned from the best", she said then laughed.

Emma returned to the public library to find another way to save Sneezy. She read and read as many books as she can but still she can't find what she's looking for. "Will find a way, Emma", Snow said when she saw how frustrated she is. "How? Because there's nothing I can do but watch those guys look at their friend on a hospital bed because I can't save him", Emma exclaimed. "I'll talk to Rumple. I know he can help", Belle said. "No, he was right. I can't run to him every time there's a problem. I am the Savior. It's my job and right now I am failing miserably", she said. Then she picked up the first book that she can get from the table and threw it against the wall. "I just can't do anything", she muttered. Then David and the boys returned from the mines. "Did you find anything?" Snow asked them.

Hook put a small piece of dark crystal on the table. "We found it down there. According to the fairies it's some sort of relic use by powerful dark beings to devour the light in others", David said. Emma looked into it. "So it sucks the light out of people?" she asked and they nodded. "The fairies said if we can get this one activated we may be able to make an antidote for the dwarf. They say only you can do it", Robin answered. "Yeah, apparently, the magic of the Savior is the most powerful light magic available in Storybrooke", Hook added. Emma put it on her palm and focused. She used her other hand to channel her magic onto the crystal. It slightly glowed for a while then it's gone. "What happened?" Belle asked. Emma tried again but it's like her magic is not working anymore. "Emma, are you okay?" Snow asked. Emma looked at the crystal confusingly. She knows she can make it work but she doesn't know why it's not happening. "I don't understand why it's not working", she muttered. She kept trying but the more she gets frustrated the less magic came out of her hand. "Okay, you need to relax. I don't think you can revive that crystal with your anger", Hook said as he grabbed the crystal from her. "I just can't relax! If I can't make that crystal works, Sneezy will die and if that shadow or whatever it is attack again, I will not going to be able to save anyone at all", Emma exclaimed.


	10. Chapter 10

More and more people got attacked by the shadow. Emma was suddenly flooded by demands of the people to save their loved ones. Snow and David do their best to calm their people so Emma can hide for a moment in the apartment. She is holding the crystal in her hand while Hook guarded the door. "Are you okay?" he asked her but it's obvious that she's not. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked again. She looks at him. "It's my magic. I think it's gone", she answered. Hook walked to her. "What are you talking about?" he asked. Emma saw the glass by the table. She tried to move it but it didn't even move an inch. "That's what I'm talking about. I don't have any magic anymore. I can't save those people", she answered.

Henry came in the house running. "Mom! Mom!" he called for Regina. The queen came out of the kitchen. "I'm right here, honey. What is it?" she asked him. Henry saw her baking some cookies. "Oh, I thought this might be a good idea as peace offering to the Charmings. I can't think of anything else since I have no idea what I ever did to them", she explained. Henry was touched by that gesture but then he remembered something. "I think that can wait we have a bigger problem", he said. She frowned. "What is it?" she asked. Henry held her hands. "The people are being attacked by the shadow. Most of them are in the hospital now and about to die. You have to save them", he answered. She pretended to not know about it all. "That is impossible. The shadow only attacked those who use dark magic. What about Emma? She can save them. She's the Savior", she asked. "She can't. She can't save them. Please, Mom. You have to do something", he pleaded.

The queen, posing as Regina, and Henry arrived at the hospital that is crammed with people. "Regina", the people said once they saw them. Henry first took her to Sneezy. "She can help", he said to the dwarves. "The Savior already tried but it didn't work", Grumpy said. All their faces look like they lost hope. "To be honest, I shouldn't be out here right now because it might come after me but let me see what I can do to help him", she said as she sat next to him. She put her hand on his chest and it glowed in purple light. She closed her eyes and Sneezy regains consciousness. The queen then pulled back her hand. "You did it!" Grumpy cheered. She smiled then got up but almost fell if not for Dr. Whale who caught her right away. "Are you okay?" he asked her. She nodded. "Yeah, just used a lot of magic there", she answered. "You think you can use some more? Because there are a lot of people who need your help", he asked.

She continued to heal people one by one. Henry provided her with a glass of water to help her get her energy back after using her magic. The people watched her save them by herself. Then she finished healing the last of them. "I think that's the last one", she muttered while grabbing the post. "You did it. You saved all of them", Henry said happily. She smiled at him. "You saved this town, sister", Grumpy said to her. "I don't know about that. The shadow is still out there and still coming for my neck", she said. Then Snow and David saw her with the people. "What are you doing here?" Snow asked her. Henry stepped in front of the queen right away. "Henry asked me to use my magic to wake them up. He said Emma couldn't do it", she answered. Geppetto stepped forward. "She saved my boy. She woke him up", he said happily.

"How do we know it's not you who did it?" David asked.

"What?" the queen asked.

"Are you trying to point the blame on her?" Grumpy asked them. "She just risked her life coming here to save the people of this town, your people, since your daughter is not strong enough to do it. We watched her endure the pain of using too much magic so she can heal them all and now you are accusing her?" he added.

"Okay, there's no need for this. I will just leave. I shouldn't be out here anyway with that shadow lurking around", the queen said.

"The shadow is gone. You already killed it", Snow said.

"What are you talking about? I saw it with my own eyes before it almost killed me", Sneezy said.

"Henry, I have to get out of here", she said to him.

"Yeah, and I don't think you should give them the cookies anymore. They don't deserve it", Henry said and they both walked away.

Snow and David returned home. Emma got up as soon as they walked in. "What happened? Are the people in the hospital okay?" she asked them. "They are fine. In fact they are all awake now", Snow answered. Emma got confused. "What do you mean?" she asked again. David put his jacket on the couch roughly. "The Evil Queen healed them", he answered. Hook rolled his eyes. "Of course, she did", he muttered. "The worst part is the entire town turned on us. They think it was Regina and that she's only trying to help and we're the bad guys for fighting with her. Even Henry thinks the same", Snow said. David sat down and buried his face on his hands. "That's not the worst part", Emma said. They looked at her. "I just lost my magic. I don't have any powers anymore and without it, I am not the Savior anymore either", she added.

Gold entered Regina's vault once the sun sets. Meanwhile, the queen is already there waiting for him. "That is a nice trick. Now, you got everyone on your side. The Savior already lost her magic. What's your next move?" he asked her. She turned to face him. "It's time to start eliminating the opponents", she answered as she turned back to herself. Her long hair gently rest on her back. She smiled as she rubbed her red velvet dress. "You're going to kill Emma Swan", he muttered. Then she walked towards him. "Oh, not just Emma Swan…I'm going to kill her father. I'm going to kill her no good pirate…and I'm going to kill her mother, Snow White. I am going to kill them all", she corrected and then laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

The Charmings confined themselves inside their home. Now that the people of Storybrooke hate them, they don't have anyone else but themselves. Then someone knocked on their door. David and Hook readied themselves. It might be some angry town people blaming them for everything. The door went open and it's not the town people but Mr. Gold. "What are you doing here? Last time I checked, you didn't want to help us", David greeted in an unpleasant way. They let him in. "Well, that was because I made a deal with Her Majesty not to help the Savior in order for Belle to be safe. You can't blame me for that", he said. Emma looked at him. "The Evil Queen…she's the one doing all of this, isn't she?" Snow asked him and he nodded. "All of you, including the people of Storybrooke, fell into her plan", he answered. "…and what is that plan?" Hook asked. "…to destroy the Savior", he answered.

Snow made a cup of coffee for Gold while they interrogate him. "How exactly did she plan to destroy Emma?" David started. "Well, she blamed her for ruining her happiness so she sought out to break her from inside. She realized that physical pain is not going to be enough so she destroyed her reputation as the Savior", he answered. Emma listened closely. "What really happened to those people?" Hook asked. Gold took a sip from the cup. "They were poisoned and only the queen can heal them that's why it didn't work when Emma tried to heal the dwarf", he answered. Snow and Emma looked at each other. "It's all a setup", Snow muttered. "That's right. She wanted you to doubt yourself, to doubt your powers as the Savior", Gold said. Emma looked at him. "Why?" she asked. Gold smiled. "Simple…so you would lose your magic. I think it already happened", he answered.

"She turned everyone against us including Henry", Snow said.

"Don't worry about Henry. He will come around any moment", Gold said with a smile.

"Why suddenly you decided to help us? What about your deal with her?" David asked.

"I took a risk. I broke the deal. You see, she's now in the final step of her plan", he answered.

"…and what is that final step?" Hook followed up.

"She will kill all of you", Gold answered. That scared them all. "You all know the Evil Queen. She will not stop there so here I am putting my faith on you", he added.

The queen came home with some takeout from Granny's. "Henry! I'm home", she called but no one answered. She looked everywhere for him but he's not home. Then she went upstairs to his room only to find his computer left turned on. She went to it to shut it down when she saw a video footage playing. It was her video inside her vault talking to Mr. Gold. _"It's time to start eliminating the opponents", she said_. She's seen turning herself into being the Evil Queen. _"You're going to kill Emma Swan", Gold muttered. "Oh, not just Emma Swan…I'm going to kill her father. I'm going to kill her no good pirate…and I'm going to kill her mother, Snow White. I am going to kill them all", she corrected_. Then the clip ended. She unplugged the computer and almost roasted the wire in her anger. "Oh, Rumplestiltskin", she muttered.

Henry finally came home to the Charmings after learning the truth. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what's happening", he apologized. "It's okay. It's okay", Emma said as she hugs her son. Henry looked at them. "What's the plan to bring my mother back?" he asked them and they have none to answer him. "You don't have a plan? How are we going to get her back? She can't stay like that forever. She's worked so hard to be good", he said. They all went silent. "Don't worry, kid. I will find a way. We will get Regina back", Emma said to Henry. Then suddenly Gold heard Belle calling his name. "What is it?" David asked when he saw his reaction. "It's Belle. I have to go", he answered and then disappeared. "You don't think she already found out that he helped us, do you?" Snow asked everyone. "Belle could be in danger", Emma muttered.

Gold arrived at the public library but he didn't find Belle. "Rumple!" she called. Her voice is coming from the basement. He went there in an instant only to find the Evil Queen there without Belle. "Where is she?" he asked her in panic. "Tsk…tsk…tsk…I thought we had a deal, Rumple. Our deal was very clear and yet you broke it", she said as she comes into the light. She's wearing a long black dress. Her hair is tied up in a perfect ponytail. "I saved you a lot of heartaches in the future. I know you don't want to hurt any of them", he said to her. She laughed at his words. "You are getting emotional! That bookworm is not really good for you", she teased. It worried him even more. He looked around but she's not down there with them.

"Oh if you're looking for her here you're not going to find her", she said when she saw his eyes roaming around.

"Where is she? What have you done with her?" he asked.

"One thing you thought me from our long list of lessons: always honor the agreement. Since you didn't, I will not either. She is on her way right now to the town line. She has always wanted to see the world, right?" she answered.

"She's not going to do that. She knows once she leaves, she cannot go back", he said.

"Oh but she will because I told her to", she said then revealed to him that she has her heart in her palm. "I think she will just do everything I'll say", she added.

"Please, don't", he pleaded but that only made her smile.

"You should've known better than to cross me. I always push back", she said. "But I will give you a choice. You can decide her fate. Option number one: You let her go outside of Storybrooke and she can fulfill her dreams. Option number two: She will not leave the town because I will crush her heart", she added.

"Don't do this", he muttered. Then some people came including Henry.

"Mom! Wait! Please…" Henry called and it halted the queen.


	12. Chapter 12

She didn't see it coming that her son will be there in front of her while she's holding Belle's heart. Henry knows about her past. It's all in the book. But not once did she ever let him see her do something like that. She always kept it hidden because she didn't want her son to see her that way and now he does. "You shouldn't be down here, Henry", she muttered. Hook is about to attack while the queen is distracted but Emma stopped him. She can see it too, the effect Henry has on her. Regina might be sleeping inside her own body but her love for Henry is still there. She is still his mother. "Mom, you don't have to do this. I know you. I have always known you", Henry said as he slowly walks towards her. "I have always been like this. I am the Evil Queen", she said. He shook his head. "No. You are not. You are my mom. That is who you are", he corrected.

Emotions reflected in her cold eyes. "This is not you. Whatever the shadow did, you can't let it win over you. You like doing good. You like being a hero", he said. She looked down and thinks for a moment. "…and what did it get me, Henry? I will never be happy. No matter what I do. I cannot be happy just like what Mother told me. This is my fate. This is what I was meant to be", she exclaimed. He walked towards her this time faster. "That is not true. You can be happy. You can be happy with me", he said and it touched her. Henry managed to finally get close to her. He slowly took Belle's heart from her hand. Tears fell from her eyes unexpectedly. Then she felt a rush of pain from her gut. She stepped back from him as she groaned. They all watched her struggle fighting herself. It didn't last long. She looked at her son who is standing right in front of her. "Henry…" she muttered.

He smiled and rushed to her side. "Mom!" he called and hugged her tight. Regina is back. "How do we know for sure it's really you this time?" David asked. Henry helped her get up. "You don't…because she is me. She's always been me. I just kept her lock inside. But I promise to do my best not to play tricks on you again", she answered and then smiled in a genuine way. David smiled back. He knows it's her. "Welcome back, Regina", Snow said. Regina took Belle's heart from Henry. She looked at it for a second. Then she remembered something. "Stay and don't move", she whispered to her heart. They all stopped and looked at her. Regina looked at Gold. "She is still here in town. Go get her", she said as she gave him her heart. "Thank you", he said and then he disappeared.

Regina decided to correct what she's done as the Evil Queen by gathering the people of Storybrooke and telling them the truth about what happened. Of course, there's some who protested and she understands them completely. She apologized in behalf of her dark side which the people accepted. Meanwhile, Gold managed to get to Belle and he returned her heart to her. Henry stayed with Regina while Emma is working on getting her magic back. "Need a little help?" Regina asked when she found her in the woods practicing. "Definitely…yeah. I have no idea what I'm doing anyway", she answered and then smiled. Regina walked towards her. "I haven't gotten the chance to say sorry to you for what I did and what it cost you", she said. "There's no need. We all know it's not your fault", Emma said. But Regina shook her head. "I know we all blame it on the shadow but that's not all true. What it did is just tipped the balance inside me. I was still there the whole time. I was conscious but darkness was so much greater in me. I felt it. I felt the need to destroy you and I did and for that I am so sorry", she apologized. Emma looked at her. "Then you can make it up to me by teaching me again how to do this thing", she said with a smile.

They positioned themselves. Emma showed her what she can do so far and by the looks of it, not so much. "You know when the first curse was broken, I had trouble with magic too but I was able to jumpstart which we can do for you as well", Regina said then looked at her. "…but you won't probably do it because it's dark magic", she muttered and Emma agreed. "Alright then, let's do it the old-fashioned way", she said. She created bottles on top of the trunk of a tree. "Move it with your mind. Don't think too hard. Come on. You're a natural with this", she said to Emma. She focused on the bottles and waved her hand. Out of five, she was able to move one of them. "Oh, that sucks", she muttered. "No, that was great. You were able to move the bottle", Regina said. Emma looked at her and scoffed. "Yeah, only one of them", she snapped.

Regina thought of something that might improve her magic. "You know I trust you, right?" Regina said to Emma and she frowned at her. "What are you thinking?" she asked but Regina didn't answer. She stepped back and let the big branches of the tree behind her fall. "Regina!" Emma called but she didn't move out of the way. It's now up to her to save her before the branches crushed her head. In panic, Emma raised both her hands and stopped the branches. She then threw them to the side. Regina clapped her hands proudly. "See! I knew you can do it", she exclaimed. Emma didn't look that much happy. "Are you crazy? What if it didn't work? You could've die", she exclaimed and Regina laughed. "But I didn't. That's your trigger Miss Swan. You have the urge to save people. Your power comes out from that. Always remember that feeling so you can tap into it whenever you need to use your magic", Regina explained. Emma finally understood. "What about you? What's your trigger?" she asked her. Regina went quiet for a second. "…to kill people", she answered and started to walk away.

"Wait", Emma said as she followed her.

"What?" she asked.

"Is that how Gold taught you magic?" Emma asked.

"Yes. Unlike you, I was first introduced to dark magic but you don't have to worry about me anymore I can handle it", she answered and then stopped walking. She is not saying anything but Emma can see it. She is struggling with something. Then she closed her eyes and as she opened it, her eyes turned purple.

"Regina", Emma muttered.

"We need Gold", Regina replied.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma waited for Gold outside of Regina's office. She paced back and forth while her patience is running low. Snow and David arrived with Gold. "What took you guys so long?" Emma asked them. "We ran in a couple of other matters", David answered. Emma frowned but didn't bother to ask. "How's Regina?" Snow asked. Emma opened the door to her office. "See for yourself", she answered and let them all in. They all saw Regina standing in the middle of her office with her back on them. She slowly turned to them. Her eyes still purple and her hands are surrounded with purple rays of light. She looked nervous. "Ahmm…I don't know how much longer I can hold this", she muttered. Then she looked at her hands. They are shaking trying to control her powers. "Well? Do you know how to fix this?" she looked at Gold.

They closed the door. Gold and Emma put a protection spell around Regina's office. "I think the two of you should go. This may not go well", Gold told them. Emma agreed. "No. We're not leaving Regina", Snow said. "Mom, you have to. Gold and I can protect ourselves. You both can't", Emma tried to convince them but they still refused. "We don't abandon family", David said and it made Regina even more nervous. Gold used his dagger to feel what's going on with her. "You are losing control of your magic", he muttered. Regina scoffed. "Tell me something I don't know", she said and then eyed him. He put his hands over hers. "Try to focus on my energy", he said.

Together their hands glowed. Their combined power is too strong that it's making everything in the office move like there's an earthquake. Then Regina suddenly groaned. "Don't let go of my hands", Gold said. Snow and David hold on to the table. "What will happen if I did?" Regina asked him. "You're going to burn this whole town if you did", he answered. She held on to him as hard as she can but it's taking too much of her strength. "I can't hold on much longer", she muttered in pain. Emma saw blood coming out of her nose. "Regina! You can do this. You have to do this. Think of Henry. He is waiting for you to come home right now. Don't leave him hanging", she said. Regina looked at her. She knows she got a point. "I think you should get out of here just in case. Take him somewhere safe", she said. The blood is now also coming out of her ears. "I am not leaving you. Focus on Gold. You can do it. Come on", Emma insisted.

Regina screamed so loud that it shattered the mirrors on the walls of her office. "This is going to hurt. Are you ready?" Gold asked her. Regina looked at him with her purple eyes. "Do I have a choice?" she asked him back. He took it as a yes. Magic flowed from Gold and went into Regina. She screamed in pain until she fell on her knees but still managed to hold on to him. "What are you doing?" Emma asked him. It pains her to see Regina suffering in pain. "I am forcing her magic back inside of her. If it remains unstable and uncontrollable, it will only do two things: it will kill her or it will kill her and take everyone around with her", he answered. Gold continued to use his magic on her until she let out one last scream and then fell on the floor unconscious.

The shaking in the office suddenly stopped. Gold stepped back and worked on regaining his strength. It also took a lot from him to help her. Emma runs towards Regina on the floor. "Regina…Regina…" she called but she's out. She looks incredibly pale. "What happened? Why is she not waking up?" Emma asked Gold. Snow and David went to them and saw Regina with blood in her nose and ears. "Oh my god…" Snow muttered. Emma tried to wake her but she's not waking up. David leaned over to feel her pulse. "She's alive", he said. Emma tried to use her magic to heal her but it didn't work as well. "I think we should take her to the hospital", Snow suggested. Emma looked at Gold. "I told you the possible outcomes", he reminded her.

They took Regina to the hospital to keep her alive. Henry found out about what happened and rushed to his mother's side. Everyone tried everything they can to wake her but nothing is working, not even the fairy dust. Snow is outside her room watching Henry with Regina inside. David went to her. "Look at him. He is so sad. If Regina doesn't survive this, he will be devastated", she said. David put his hand around her. "Regina is a fighter. If there's anyone who can get out of this, it's her", he said. Meanwhile, Hook brought a cup of coffee to Emma who is sitting on the hallway. "Thank you", she said as she took the cup. He sat next to her. "They don't know what's wrong with her. She is just not waking up. Gold said the result can only be two things and it both say it will kill her but she didn't die. She survived. Why is she not waking up now?" Emma muttered. He took her hand. "I've known her back then and now. That woman doesn't know how to give up", he said and it made her smile somehow.

Then Robin came along with Marian and Roland. They just heard about what happened to Regina. Fear and panic are all over his face as they walk the narrow hallway of the hospital. Then they saw her with Henry through the glass window. "Robin", Snow said when she saw him. "Roland wanted to see her when he heard she's hurt", Robin said while trying to maintain a strong voice. Snow smiled and opened the door. "Go ahead", she said. Roland runs immediately inside and went to Henry. They watched them hug each other. Roland then held Regina's hand. He is carrying the toy monkey she made out of the flying monkey that tried to attack him while they were in the Enchanted Forest. "I remember that toy monkey", Snow said with a smile. "Yeah, ever since the curse was broken, he never let it out of his sight", Robin said.

Snow and David waited for him to say that he wants to be at her side too but he's not saying anything. "Do you want to come in?" David asked instead. Robin looked at Marian for approval. After all, she's still his wife. She nodded. She understood their relationship. They all thought she's dead. She already stopped blaming Regina for it. Robin went inside Regina's room where Roland and Henry are waiting for him. The two kids gave him space when Henry asked Roland to get some soda with him outside. They went out and let Robin have some time alone with Regina. He held her hands as tears fell from his eyes. "He really does love her", Marian muttered. Snow looked at her and smile. "…and she loves him so much", she replied. "I'm right here. Please don't do this. Don't leave us, Regina. You can't go just yet. You have to hear me say it. You have to hear me say that I love you so much, with all my heart", Robin said to Regina and then he leaned over and gave her a kiss. Then a wave of light magic spreads throughout the entire room all the way to the edge of the town and then…Regina finally opened her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Emma got up right away as soon as she felt the magic. Snow and David held each other's hands as they saw what happened. Emma and Hook went to the window as well and saw Regina awake. Happiness and relief flooded them in an instant. "Hey", Robin greeted her as soon as she opened her eyes. She looked at him and smiled. "I heard", she said. He frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked her. "I heard you say it", she answered. She reached out to touch his face. "I love you too so much, with all my heart", she added and he smiled back at her. Henry and Roland returned and saw her very much awake. "Mom!" Henry called. "Regina!" Roland called as well as they both ran towards her bed and jumped on. They both hugged her together. "Easy boys, she just woke up", Robin said while laughing. "I'm so happy you're okay", Henry muttered. "Me too, Henry. Me too", she replied.

Dr. Whale checked up on her and according to him, her vitals returned to normal. She is free to go. They throw a big party later that night back in Granny's for Regina's recovery. She was surprised at how many people turned up. No one has ever thrown a party for her before like that. Back in the Enchanted Forest people would give her one because they were afraid of her but in Storybrooke, they did it because they care for her. The door opened and Mr. Gold and Belle walked in. Regina saw him came in and she approached him. "So glad you can make it", she said to him. He smiled. "Well, it's not often the whole town gathered in one place under a celebration", he said. Regina walked closer to him and gave him a hug which surprised the Dark One. He returned her embrace to her. Everyone saw it and it made them happy. "Thank you for breaking the deal with the evil me and for saving my life", she then said as she breaks off the hug. "What can I say? I don't want to lose the longest friend I ever had", he said and it touches her.

The celebration in Granny's continued. The diner has been filled with stories, laughter and even dances and songs. Everything is well. Regina decided to go outside to get some air. The place has become crowded and she's not used to claustrophobia. It's a clear sky. She can totally see the stars up in the sky. She smiled to herself. The door opened and Robin came out. "Are you alright?" he asked slightly becoming concern. She turned around with a smile on her face. "I've been better", she answered. He went to her. "What?" she asked when she noticed how he's staring at her. "Nothing. It's just that…it's nice to see you all awake and not evil again", he answered and then smiled. She returned that smile but it vanished right away. "You know that part of me will never go away. Eventually it will come out one way or another and it may not take a Shadow of Zion to do it", she said. He touched her face. "I know that but I also know that you are strong enough to stay on the right path. Regina, we all have our dark side. None of us are perfect", he said.

They went closer to each other and then they kissed under the gentle moonlight. It was short but it's filled with love for each other. "Regina", he started to say something but she stopped him. "I know. You are still married to Marian. I completely understand and I am not angry anymore", she interrupted. Robin sighed and smiled. "Regina, what I'm trying to say is, I choose you", he said. She looked at him in surprise. "What?" she muttered. He held both her hands. "Marian and I already talked about it. She is letting me go. She understands everything now. We can be together", he explained. It made her very happy that she jumped onto him in excitement. "I can't believe it", she muttered. They pulled from each other.

Marian and Roland arrived and saw them holding each other's hands. "Regina!" Roland called and ran to them. Regina eyed Robin to take him inside so she and Marian can talk. The two boys went inside leaving the two girls outside. "He already told you", Marian said and she nodded. "I appreciate what you did. To be honest, I don't think I can do that if I'm in your shoes", Regina said. Marian smiled "When you're at the hospital, I have never seen him worry like that before. The way he looks at you, he never looked at me like that. I don't want him to be with me out of obligation. If he's going to be with me, I want it to be because he wants to be with me and right now, that's not the case. He loves you and it's the right thing to do to set him free", Marian said.

Regina smiled and walked closer to her. "Thank you", she said. Marian smiled back. Then all of a sudden, she started choking her. Marian's feet slightly rose above ground. She looked at Regina who is not even showing a single drop of remorse in her eyes. She walked a little bit closer to Marian as she struggles to breathe. She watched her closely. Marian's eyes kept looking at the door hoping someone will walk out and save her but no one is coming out of the door. She can't speak to call for help herself. "There's no one that's going to help you…sis", Regina suddenly said and it shocked her. She tightened her grip on her throat. "I know you're powerful enough to maintain your disguise for a long time but I wonder if you can still do that while dying", she added.

Finally, the door opened and Emma and Hook came out. They saw Regina choking Marian. "Regina! What are you doing?" Emma exclaimed. She ignored her. "I know you're still hurting but killing her won't make you feel any better", Emma said still have no clue what's going on. Regina looked at her. "I don't want to kill Marian. She's already dead", she said to her then looked back at Marian. "I wanted to kill someone else", she added. Feared struck Marian with her words. Robin came out with Snow and David after hearing their voices outside. "What's happening here?" Snow asked. "Her Majesty decided to choke the life out of that woman", Hook answered.

Robin tried to stop her but she stopped him first. "Regina…what are you doing?" he asked her. Regina and Marian locked eyes. "Showing everyone who she really is", she answered then squeezed. Emma tried to do something but she failed. When it comes to magic, she is just no match for her and she knows it. Then a green smoke exploded around Marian and she broke free from Regina's grasp. The smoke cleared out as everyone tried to regain their sight. Regina let out a little smirk on her face. "Well, hello there…Zelena", she muttered. Everyone saw what Regina has seen. It is not Marian. It is Zelena. It has been her the whole time. Even Robin got confused. "Now, I can kill you with everyone's permission", Regina said and tried to kill her but Robin stopped her. "What? She's not your wife", she said. "I can't let you kill her", he said. Regina frowned. "Why not?" she asked. He sighed. "…because she's pregnant. She's carrying our child", he answered.


	15. Chapter 15

Life just threw another curve ball on Regina. The happiness she always wanted is within her grasp but she just couldn't get it. She knows she has Robin's heart, not literally. But him having a child with her sister just made everything complicated. Not only because Zelena is her sister but her own insecurities are getting in her way. She can't have children, that much is clear with her. She given up her chance of bearing her own a long time ago for power. She destroyed all possible source of weakness that may come her way so she can cast the dark curse for her vengeance and now she's definitely paying the price. It didn't only leave her speechless but everyone else. No one can blame Robin either. They all thought she's Marian and he did nothing wrong. He thought she's his wife.

Emma looked at Regina. Her eyes filled with guilt. She did this. She brought her back and she made a huge mistake. She brought back the same person they got rid off before, the one person who wanted to erase Regina's existence, to see her suffer and now she succeeds. Regina wanted to kill her now more than ever but she can't. She can't hurt her because of Robin's child. She can't do that to him. Zelena smiled as soon as she realized that. It's like she gained immunity from her sister and all the heroes. Then she was immobilized on the spot where she's standing. Everyone looked at Regina. "What? It's not me", she said in her defense. "It's me", Gold suddenly said as she went beside Regina. His dagger pointing at Zelena. "You can't kill her. She's carrying a child inside her", Snow said.

Everyone is waiting for him to say something. Then he let out a small smile. "No. I'm not going to kill her", he said. Zelena frowned. She expected too that she will die at his hand. "…but I can't let her do anymore damage in this town either", he added. He waved his dagger and black bracelet appeared on her wrist. "I guess you already know what that it", he said to Zelena. It was the bracelet that binds magic. "Oh, and don't try to cut off your arm because it will not work. Only I and I only alone can remove that from you", he said then he let her go. She can no longer use magic. Regina looked at Gold. He smiled at her. "Do you know any place where she can rest while waiting for her due?" he asked her and she nodded. "I know exactly where to put her", she answered and then looked at Zelena and made her disappeared. "Where did she go?" David asked. "Don't worry. I didn't send her to hell as much as I would like that. She's safe and so are we", she answered.

The party was cut short due to that new revelation. Regina asked Henry if he can stay with the Charmings that night and he agreed. He wanted to give her the space she needed to absorb what just happened and she promised to stay in contact during that period. Regina did everything she can to avoid talking to Robin. She can't let her own issues show. He never knew that side of her. He has always seen her as the hero figure. Even back in the Enchanted Forest when they met during the missing year, he saw a capability in her to be a true hero despite her appearance as the Evil Queen. She has always been so strong in his eyes and she doesn't want that to change. It's late at night and her house is screaming silence. She is sitting in front of the fireplace drinking red wine. She then heard knocking on her front door which she chose to ignore. If it's Snow, she'll just bypass the lock on her door. She's a bandit.

The front door opened and she shut her eyes. "I thought we agreed that you and your Charming family will give me some space. This is not giving me that space. This is you invading it", she said without looking. "…but I am not part of the Charming family", Robin said. She got up and turned around quickly surprised by his arrival. "I picked the lock. It's sort of my thing", he said when she saw her face wondering. "What are you doing here?" she asked him. He started to walk towards her. "I wanted to see you. I know you've been avoiding me for days now but we need to talk and I know that you know it too", he answered. She's knows he's right. She can't avoid him forever. "There's nothing to talk about. It's all clear, isn't it? I know it's not your fault. We all got fooled by my sister", she said. The pain is so obvious in her voice and he can see that. "This doesn't change things between us", he muttered. She looked at him. "Of course it does. It changes everything", she disagreed.

"How?" he asked.

"You're having a child with my sister", she answered.

"I know that. But I don't love her. I love you", he said.

"How is that going to work? I…I can't even picture it in my mind", she asked.

"We'll find a way. We'll figure it out", he answered. He looked at her carefully. "That's just not it, is it? There's something else. Tell me", he added.

"I can't have that", she said then looked away from him. She took a deep sigh before managing to look at his eyes again. "I can't give you that", she added.

"What are you talking about?" he asked again.

"I can't have children. I removed that chance in me a long time ago when I chose my revenge over everything. So I can't give you that. I can't have that with you", she answered.

He walked closer to her until he reached her. She looked on the floor avoiding to be truly seen by him. He lifted her face up so their eyes will meet. "I don't care about that. All I care about is you. We have children. We have Henry and Roland and there's another one on the way. We have all that we need", he said. She looked at him in awe and surprise. "What is it?" he asked her when he noticed her staring at him. "I was just wondering", she answered. He smiled. "About what?" he asked again. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" she answered. It made him smile even more. "It's me that should ask that question", he said and then gave her a gentle kiss. "No more hiding, Regina. We belong to each other. We will figure it out together", he said and she smiled at him. "Together", she replied and they settled in each other's arms.

THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
